You're Never Over
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Sequel to Someone Like You  rated M for language and implications
1. Chapter 1

Six Years Later...

Normal POV

It has been six years since that day. Tifa now owns and works at a bar and watches over Denzel and Marlene, Lightning and Cloud are still together, and no one knows what happened to Aerith. Zack joined SOLDIER. Oh and Zack's dead. Well at least everyone thinks he is.

Tifa's POV

It is the sixth annual anniversary of the day I told Zack goodbye. I have thought of him everyday since I heard of his death. I drank like a sailor only two days a year. This anniversary and the anniversary of his death. Yeah I am still in love with him. Call me a hopeless romantic who cares? Cloud and Lightning walked into the empty bar. Well it was empty if you don't count me. We haven't opened it yet. "Hey Tifa!" Lightning said and hopped on a bar stool. Cloud nodded at me as he sat on another bar stool. I smiled. "Hey guys! Can I get you anything?" "Beer." Cloud said. "Just a water." Lightning said. "You sure?" "Yeah, because I am pregnant!" She squealed. Cloud smiled brightly I knew he already knew. "Congrats! Oh my God! I am going to be an aunt!" "I know! I was wondering if we could through like a small baby shower here?" "Of course!" "Okay! Yay!" I smiled and hugged her.

After the party...

"Well congrats to my big sister!" Serah said. I smiled. The party went great. Everyone was happy we played those random party games. Everyone was pretty much gone except me, Lightning and Serah. "So how have you been Tifa? I haven't seen you in forever." Serah said. "I have been good. You know I am happy here. I have the kids I look after and I am satisfied." "What about MArlene's dad? You got a thing with him?" "Who Barret? No it isn't like that I just watch her while he is at work. Like a babysitter." "You still have a thing for he who should not be named huh?" Serah asked. "I don't care itf you say his name and yeah. I kinda do. I miss him like hell I know I didn't know him very long but I feel like I could've had something you know? There is nothing I can do now. I miss him but I have to move on." They nodded. "Can I crash here?" Serah asked. I nodded. "I should get home. Night Serah. Night Tifa." Lightning said. "Hey be safe!" "Don't worry about me." I smiled as she left. "Serah follow me you can crash in the guest room." She nodded. I led her to the room. "Here ya go. Night Serah." "Night Tifa and thanks." "No problem." She went to bed and I headed to my room. I got ready for bed. I laid down in my bed and turned off the light. Just like every night since his death I think about the night I last spoke to him.

_Flash back_

_"Tifa please enlighten me with what you want because you sure as hell don't want me!" "WHO SAID THAT ZACK? I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T!" I shouted. "Leave Tifa." He said suddlenly. "Zack I-" "I don't want to hear it. You need to go." "Zack-" "No Ti-" "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" I shouted. HE looked at me startled. "Zack, I want you to know that I did and still do want you, but if you can't see that it doesn't matter. I wasn't here to break you and Aerith up. I was here to warn you and to tell you I was still here. Aerith and I had a fight on Monday. That's why she asked you out. I don't want to hurt you Zack, but I can see that we can't be friends." I said. I started walking away. "You know what Zack? I hope she doesn't ever make you feel like I feel right now. Used and shattered. I wish you well Zack, you deserve it. I will find someone one day, but it won't be you. Goodbye Zack. Have a good life with Aerith." I said and left._

The loneliness began to engulf me again. It happens all the time. Even the kids don't fill the void. They stop some of the pain, but every night I come back to this feeling and rethinking my biggest mistake of that day. Letting Zack slip away. I gave up. I told him the person I find to fill the void wasn't going to be him. How right was I? But how does someone else replace the person that caused the pain in the first place? IT is like a bad disease. You can treat it but it doesn't always go away it just stops it from spreading


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa's POV

I woke up and immediately got going. I found if I keep busy I don't think of the past. I made Denzel and Marlene breakfast. Serah came down about an hour after I woke up. "Hey!" She said. "Hey want some coffee?" "Yes please!" She said and sat down at the dining table. I poured her a cup and sat with her. "You know we could go man hunting for you?" She asked. I smiled. "Naw it is okay. I am better off alone. I can think and I am not ready." "Tifa, it has been six years." I sighed. "I know. I honestly am okay, Serah. I am strong." "I know, but sometimes you are too strong." I nodded and smiled at her. "Eventually you do have to find someone Tifa. You know that just as much as I do. I love you but I hate to see you suffer like this. I know you say you are fine, but I know you hurt. I am only saying this because I am your friend and practically your sister. Don't forget the important things Tifa. They are too good to miss." She said. I smiled at her. "Thank you Serah. You and Lightning are the only sisters I have ever known. Thank you for being there for me." She left after a while. The kids eventually went back to their rooms to do God only knows what. My day went on as usual did laundry for everyone, made lunch for myself and the kids, cleaned up the bar and the house, made dinner for everyone, put the kids to bed, worked at the bar and began to wash cups and plates.

I was focused on cleaning a dish when the door opened and someone walked in. "We are closed." I said. "Oh come on! You know you can keep it open for a little longer for me?" I looked up and saw Yuffie standing in the door. I grew and ear to ear grin and walked over to my friend I haven't seen in years. I hugged her. "Hey! Yes of course come sit!" She sat on the stool. "Can I get you anything?" "Anything with alcohol." I laughed and handed her a beer. "I thought you moved!" I said. "Well I moved back! I missed this town! You know? I heard about this place and I heard you worked here so I came here!" "Well I own it too. I live upstairs. I adopted this kid Denzel he is pretty cool and this little girl Marlene's dad works all the time so she stays here." "That's great!" "Well how have you been?" "Good. I am good. I miss everyone. Oh and I actually started dating Vincent!" "Really? That's great! I knew you two would end up togehter." I said smiling. "So how is Cloud and Lightning?" "Well Lightning is pregnant! She is having Cloud's baby! She is glowing! You should've come last night! We had her baby shower." "I will have to send her a card and go visit her!" "She will be so happy to see you."

"Well I kinda have a surprise but promise you won't completely freak out?" I looked at her suspiciously. "It better not be like a set up or something." "Don't you trust me?" She laughed. "Well you never know with a ninja." I said laughing. "HEy you know that could be offensive!" "How you're a fucking ninja? It is epic!" She smiled. "I'll go get the surprise!" I smiled. I can't believe she is here! She hasn't been here in over 3 years. I looked down picking up a plate and a cup to put away. "Here it is!" Yuffie said as she walked back in. My smile faded when I turned around to see who it was. I dropped the cup and plate causing it to shatter on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa's POV

"Its not. It can't be." I said. "It is!" Yuffie said. "Hey Tifa." Zack Fair said. "No it is not you. Not after all this time. Not after you died! I am seeing a fucking ghost! That is it! I am seeing a fucking ghost! It isn't you!" I knelt down to pick up the broken pieces of the cup and plate. "Her e let me-" "No I got it." I shut down Zack. I picked up everything and threw it out. "Tifa I am really here. It is really me in the flesh and blood." "Zack if you are really here that means you lied about being dead which means I have less respect for you than I did before." "Tifa I had a nightmare." A five year old Marlene said come down the stairs. "IT is okay hun. Come here." She walked over to me and I picked her up. "I gotta go put her to bed I will be back down." I said. Yuffie nodded. Zack looked at the child curiously.

I carried Marlene up the stairs to her room. "Now what was the dream about?" "There were monsters and they wanted to eat daddy. IT was scary Tifa." She said trying not to cry. "It is okay to be scared Marlene. I am scared sometimes, but daddy is fine. You want me to call him so you can talk to him?" I asked her. She shook her head no and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am okay. I believe you." She said and laid down smiling. I tucked her in and turned off her light. I shut her door and went to check on Denzel. He was passed out on his bed with a light on. I turned it off and went downstairs.

"Whose kid is that?" Zack asked immediately. My eyes widned. IT was the right time frame since we had sex. Oh shit. "A friend's I take care of her." "She isn't yours?" "No Zack she isn't stay out of it." I said a little pissed and sat at a random table in the bar. Yuffie and Zack sat with me.

"Why did you come here Zack? Yuffie why did you bring him?" "Tifa Yuna told me how you were doing. I thought you two could make amens." Yuffie said. "And I want to Tifa. I have never stopped thinking about you. Ever since you said that to me you have always been in my mind. I can't forget you. I know I hurt you. I know Aerith hurt you, but I didn't mean it." I stood up. "No! You can't say that to me Zack! Not after all this time! You need to realize that you shattered me. I am still not recovered and it has been six years! Lightning is pregnant with Cloud's baby. Where were you? Oh yeah dead. Where were you when everyone needed you? You think you haven't stopped thinking about me? Well I relive our arguement everynight. I try to fight memories back but at night when there is nothing to do but sleep, I can't stop think about that night. I only get completely wasted two nights a year. One of those nights is the anniversary of our fight. The other is the anniversary of your death. Then the pain is unbarable without alcohol. Those are the two main night Marlene's father is here. He knows I will be out of it. Zack you don't get to say this to me. If you want to talk to someone? Go find your exgirlfriend I am sure you will want to talk to you. You know since you have been dead?"

"Maybe I will dammit! Since I am not getting anything out of you." He said in an angry voice. I slapped him across the face with all the energy I had left in me. I stared at him with hate. "I am going to bed. I am sure you know the way out." I said in a serious voice. Right before he left I said, "Oh yeah, you broke Cloud too. Lightning couldn't get him out of a depression for months. I mean really? You couldn't have thought things through?" "Goodnight Tifa, but I will be back. You can guarentee it." "I'll be waiting with mace." I said coldly. I turned off the lights and went to bed. For once I actually slept a good nights rest. I got all my anger out of me for now


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning's POV

I woke up early. It was two days after the baby shower. I can't believe I am pregnant. I am so happy. Cloud was still asleep. I got up and put my hair in a ponytail. I went to the kitchen of our three bedroomed apartment. I started to make breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I went to get it. I opened the door. My jaw dropped. "Z-Zack?" I asked. "Hey Lightning. Here are some flowers to congratulate you on the baby. Where is Cloud?" I shook my head. "Wait- You're dead." "Nope. I am well alive. I decided to come back." "Decided? You were fucking dead! I spent months trying to cheer Cloud up! Cloud was such a fucking emo kid when it was said that you died. You can't just come back here like we have been best friends for six years. We thought you were dead." "I get it you thought I was dead. I am sorry I really am but I need to talk to Cloud." "Why?" "He is my best friend." "Why does it look like you have been slapped?" "Long story." He said. "Fine I will go wake him up. He is a bitch in the morning so you better have something amazing to talk to him about."

I went into our bedroom and lightly shook Cloud. "Sweety wake up someone wants to see you." I said. "Tell them to wait." He groaned. "It is urgent. It is a matter of life and death. No pun intended." He sat up and groaned. He walked out of the living room with me behind him. "Hey Cloud." Zack said. Cloud's jaw dropped. He looked like he was going to pass out. "There is no way it is you." Cloud said. "Oh, but it is. Me in the sexy flesh, but I did miss you my friend." Zack said. "You are dead?" "No, that was a mere rumor. I am fully alive just worked my ass off in SOLDIER though." "I missed you man! Where have you been hiding?" "Many places. It is easy to hide. So, now I am back." I walked in again giving the boys cups of coffee.

"Oh God please don't tell me you went and saw Tifa." I said worriedly. He nodded and sighed. "I did. I guess she doesn't like surprises." "Or you." I muttered. "That is why I need to talk to Cloud. I miss Tifa and Cloud has always helped me with girls." "You never were with Tifa! Her pain makes sense because you were her first and the nwent out with her enemy. I convinced her to go to your house that day. She didn't want to she wanted to let it blow over. I am the reason for all of this. Zack, you can't just come back here and demand things. People change. Tifa has changed. For better or for worse, I don't know, but you had no right to fuck her up yet again. She at least could've had a warning like she tried to give you that day about Aerith. Oh and let's recollect things didn't she cheat on you numerous times? Yes I do remember that. Tifa was right. You never even told her that. You nev-" "I get it. I am a fuck up of a person! I broke Tifa and there is nothing I regret more. I didn't know I was her first until that night."

"Wait. She told you were her first that night?" I asked. He nodded. "You bastard! She never even had the heart to tell me that! You knew you were her first and that she was broken because of you and you still didn't talk to her. I oughtta rip your head off. Make you actually dead! Save everyone else the shock of being alive!" I said trying to get to him as Cloud held me back. "You are lucky Cloud' here to hold me back. If he wasn't you would be fucking dead, you hear me? DEAD!" "Light go into the kitchen and finish breakfast okay? Calm down." Cloud said trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and wnet back into the kitchen. I finished breakfast and then told Cloud I was leaving. I had to go see Tifa and make sure she is okay. If she is more fucked up than before, he is going to die.

Tifa's POV

I was doing my daily chores. I felt way happier for the first time in a very long time. I felt like a weight was lifted off of my chest. I was over that Zack was back. HE could fuck with me as long as I kept strong. And I am notorious for that. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Lightning. "Hey! What's up?" I said. "A dead guy is currently sitting on my couch talking to my boyfriend what the hell is going on? I heard he came here you okay?" I smiled at her. "I am perfectly fine. I got out all the pent up rage out and for once I feel weightless. Zack can try to fuck me up, but it isn't going to work." I said confidently.

"I am so proud of you Tifa. I saw the red mark on his face I guess that rage ended in a bang." She said laughing and sitting on my couch. "Yes it did. I only feel bad for poor Yuffie. She had to witness it." "Yuffie?" "Yeah more than one ghost from the past has come back to haunt us." I said laughing sitting next to her. "I gotta see that chick. Who told Zack I was pregnant." I smiled. "That would be me. I kinda went on a rage. I tld him that he wasn't there for anyone and you were pregnant." "Oh." She said laughing. "Zack told me he would be back." I said. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "He did? Well what did you say?" "That I would be waiting with mace." She started rolling on the floor laughing. "Mace? Really Tifa? Mace?" "I had to scare him! Get that fruit to leave me the hell alone." I said laughing. She smiled. "You never change do you?" "Not at all. I actually feel better, Lightning. Who knew that reliquishing all your anger on the man that caused your pain will actually fill the void?


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa's POV

Lightning stayed to hang out with the kids. Afterall, she was going to have her own. There was a knock on the door. "God, I have never had this many guests in forever." I said. Lightning laughed. I opened the door. "Barret!" I squealed. He is never home and he is like my dad or big brother. HE hugged me. "Hey Teef. Where's my little girl?" "Marlene! Come here there is a surprise!" I said. She came around the corner and her eyes widened. She smiled big and ran to her dad. "Daddy!" "Hey Angel, come here." He said and picked her up. She was crying and he looked like he was going to cry. "What are you doing home?" I asked. "Well I got a few days off and I didn't know if you drank yourself blind by now." I smiled. "No I haven't, but later I need to talk to you about something." He nodded.

We walked into the living room where Denzel and Lightning were playing video games. "Hey Lightning I want to introduce you to Barret. This is Marlene's dad." I said. She stood up and shook his hand. "Hey I'm Lightning, Tifa's best friend." He nodded. "She is having Cloud's baby." I said with a smile. HE smiled. "That is terrific! I have to tell him congrats. Oh and Congratulations to you too. You must be very happy." She noddded and smiled. "Barret knew Cloud when they were younger." I explained. She nodded. "That makes sense." HE walked over to Denzel and sat next to him on the couch. "What no welcome home Barret from you?" He asked. The preteen was sucked into the game. I rolled my eyes and paused it. "What was that for?" HE shouted and then saw Barret. "Barret! You're home!" He said and hugged him. Barret was all Denzel knew of a father. Barret laughed and hugged Denzel.

After the bar closed...

"You really fixed up the place, Tifa." Barret said as he sat at the counter drinking beer. "I guess." I said laughing. "Well what did you need to talk to me about?" I sighed. "Zack's back." I said quietly. HE looked at me like I was crazy. "He is dead and you shouldn't be thinking about him. Remember?" I looked up at him. "I thought he was dead, too. Yuffie brought him to the bar yesterday. He said he wanted to make amens with me, but I kinda freaked out on him. I know I shouldn't be thinking about him, but ever since his death, when I am by myself, it is hard not to." I said. "It is okay Teef. You had every right to yell at him." "I know, but he said he was coming back. I slapped him. I told him to go see Aerith if he wanted a warm welcoming and he told me 'maybe I will since I am not getting anything out of you', so I slapped him. I also told him if he comes back I will be waiting with mace." He chuckled. "Tifa when have you ever owned mace?" "Why does everyone think it is so funny that I said I will be waiting with mace?" I said laughing. "Because you are too tough to use mace." Someone said from the door.

Zack walked up to the bar with a cocky smile. "We are closed." I said coldly. "I know, but Barret here can have drinks after hours." "HE lives here." I said. "Hey Barret how are you?" Zack ignored me. "I am good Zack but I want to know what you are doing back here." "Visiting some old friends. I missed this place." HE said glancing over at me. I rolled my eyes. "You know you have stirred up Miss Tifa a lot. I don't know if you should be here." Barret said. "What we are all mature enough to be in one room? Aren't we Tifa?" He said to me. "I'm sorry. Did you have a rough childhood or were you born an asshole?" I asked coldly. Barret bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Tifa you miss me just admit it." Zack said with a cocky grin. "I thought I made it clear last night." "I know I just want to here you say it again." He said. "Zack, you are getting into deep waters and I suggest you turn around." Barret said. "No Barret let him keep going. He can't hurt me anymore. Like you said Zack, I am too strong. You wanna know something? You managed to do one thing that no one else could do. You broke me. You broke Tifa Lockhart!" I shouted.

"Barret could you lock up for me. I am not feeling too well." I said. HE nodded. I walked upstairs and went to my room. I looked in the mirror. Why couldn't I have a normal life? Why can't I just be fixed up and happy? I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. My bedroom door opened and closed. "I am fine Barret. You can go to bed." I said not turning around. "Its not Barret." I looked in the mirror to see Zack standing by my door. I wiped the tears away quickly and turned around. "Do you need something? Or did you just want to see me cry?" I asked. HE stepped closer to me. "Tifa, I am so sorry. I don't know why I act like a prick. I guess it is because it hurts me to see you. I never stopped thinking about you Tifa. I thought you were better off without me. I dumped Aerith the next day after our arguement. I just-I couldn't look at her without thinking about what you said. I am just sorry it took me so long to come and see you." I looked away from him. He stepped closer. "I told you two that I didn't want to interrupt because I was fighting back tears. I didn't want to let Aerith win. She always wins. I didn't want to let her see me cry. That's why my eyes were red and puffy when I went to your house." I said.

He pulled me to him and kissed me. I found myself kissing him back. He pushed me up against a wall. HE kissed my jaw line and my neck. "Zack-We can't." I said. "Why not?" He asked and pulled away. "We have children in the house." "They won't hear." "Oh really?" I said looking at him. He smiled. "Zack, and I haven't had sex since we... you know..." HE looked at me wide eyed. "You haven't had sex in six years?" I crossed my arms. "No I haven't it isn't a necessity of life!" I said. "Well we have to change that now don't we?" He said with an evil grin and kissed me again. This time I couldn't stop him. We ended up on my bed reliving the night of Rikku's party.

Next morning...

I woke up with strong arms around me. I smiled remembering last night. I could feel Zack's steady breathing on my back. I savored the feeling for as long as I could but I knew Barret couldn't cook or make coffee so I slid out of Zack's grip and put on random pajamas. I put my hair up in a ponytail and left my bedroom. I closed the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and found Barret looking at the coffee machine like how do you work this thing. "Barret I can make coffee sit down." I said. HE chuckled and sat down at the table. I made coffee and handed him a mug. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. "Anything." He said. I smiled and started cooking.


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa's POV

"Something smells good." Zack said as he came down the hall from my room. I turned. I didn't expect him to wake up so early. I froze and turned around. Zack was shirtless in his boxers. Barret looked at me then at Zack then back at me. He smirked and chuckled. Zack walked over to me and kissed me. I pulled away embarrassed. "Um Zack I am making breakfast. Sit and I'll get you coffee." I said and poured him a glass as he sat next to Barret. I handed him the coffee. "You don't need to by embarrassed, Tifa. We are all friends here. Well some of us more than friends." Barret said laughing. I just ducked my head to cover my blush. Zack laughed. I set a breakfast buffet on the table and the kids ran up to the table and started eating. I laughed and pulled up an extra chair and sat in between Zack and Denzel.

"Who is that Tifa?" Marlene said to me pointing at Zack. "Marlene it isn't nice to point." I said. "Who is it Tifa?" Denzel asked with his mouthful. "Denzel don't talk with your mouth full of food!" "Sorry." HE said annoyed. "Who is it Tifa?" Denzel asked again. "This is Zack." I said. "That's it? No other explanation?" Denzel asked. "I am her boyfriend." Zack said. I looked at him and smiled. "Oh I see what is going on here." Denzel said. "And what is that?" I asked. "You two f-" "Denzel!" I said and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What? You did! It is written all over your face!" My jaw dropped. "Denzel, go to your room." "What it is the truth?" "It isn't polite go to your room!" I said. HE stomped off muttering stuff like 'not my fault' and its the truth.'

"What did they do daddy?" Marlene asked Barret. "They hugged sweetie." He said. She giggled. "Cooties!" She screamed and ran to her room. I covered my face with my hands. "I'm sorry Zack." I said. He chuckled. "It is fine. I like the kids." He said. I smiled. "Denzel's got quite a vocabulary." Barret said with a chuckle. "I know! Lately he has been speaking like that." "Well he is a teenager." Barret said. I nodded. "Tifa I am sorry but I have to go." Zack said. "Oh okay." "I just have to patch up a few more things with the past and I will be back tonight. "Try to come when the bar is open." I joked. "No promises." HE said and kissed me. I smiled and he got dressed and left. Barret looked at me. "What?" I said. "I have never seen you so happy." "Barret I told you he was the one." "I know but it just scares me." HE said laughing. "Well get used to it. I feel good about the situation this time. Oh and if he ever does hurt me again. You have every right to beat the shit out of him." He laughed and nodded.

After the bar closed...

"Hey everyone!" Lightning said as she walked in. I laughed. "The bar is closed. Barret and I are the only ones here." "Well true but I brought Cloud along so Barret and him can talk." She said smiling. She sat at the bar. I got her a water. "So did HE come back?" She asked. "Um yeah. He did." "What happened?" "Hey Tifa sorry I'm late I had a hold up at the hotel." Zack said as he walked in. He looked at Lightning and Cloud and smiled. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "I see it went well." Lightning said. "Um Zack why don't you go hang out with Barret and Zack. HEre is a beer." I said handing him a beer and he walked over to the guys. "So what happened?" Lightning asked. "Well, um, we kinda, um, fucked?" I said nervously. "You did not!" "Yep. I was freaking pissed he came back then I went to my room and I was crying and he came up and was really sweet and it just happened!"

"Tifa! You better know what you are doing!" "I know. I just can't help it. I missed him so much. HE got me when I was vulnerable." "If he fucks you up, I am going to kick his ass." Lightning said. "That makes you and Barret." I said laughing. "I actually trust him this time Lightning. The past is fucked up but who said we can't try to fix it?" She nodded. The bar doors flew open.

"I heard my ex boyfriend is back from the dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa's POV

Aerith walked in with a smirk on her face. I walked out from behind the bar. "You are not welcome here. We are closed. Get out of my bar." I said coldly. "Awh Teefs I haven't seen you in years. How are you? Still crying over something you'll never have?" "Aerith get out." I said. I could see Zack out of the corner of my eye looking terrified. "Still avoiding the question Tifa? You never change." "Still sleeping with everything that breathes? You never change." I mocked her. "Oh hey Lightning!" She said pushing me aside. "Get out Aerith. She owns this place." Lightning said backing me up. "You guys are no fun. Oh Light how is the pregnancy going? Hate for something to happen!" Aerith said. I punched her square in the nose. "Ow! Bitch! What was that for?" "For being a selfish whore who crosses the line!" I spat.

"Oh come on Tifa you still aren't mad about the past are you?" "Goodbye Aerith." "You broke me and Zack up! You are the selfish one!" "I did no such thing. I told Zack that I wish the both of you well and I hope you have a great life together. I was done with the fighting, but you do not I repeat do NOT walk into MY bar and demand the world bow down to you. You can go straight to hell you slut." I said shaking with anger. "I am tired of your shit Aerith. You disappeared from everyone. No one missed you. I told you once that no one feared you. I am still right and I warned Zack that you would cheat. I know he broke up with you the next day but I am not stupid. I know you guys got back together and you were still the whore you were from high school." She narrowed her eyes at me. "You better watch what you say I know very high people." She said. "Did you sleep with them too?" I asked with a smirk. "You're a bitch." "And you are a cheap slut." She started laughing.

"Tifa. I am here to claim what is mine." "Nothing here is yours." "Oh yes it is. Come on Zack you're coming home with me." "No I am not Aerith." He said standing up. He wrapped an arm around me. "I am perfectly happy here." HE said and kissed my cheek. "Aerith I finally one. Get over it." I said. She pulled out a gun. Oh shit did see that happening. "No I never lose! IF I can't have him no one can." I didn't falter. "Go ahead Aerith. Shoot me. If it makes you feel better shoot me. I can't stop you, btu think about how many lives you ruin by taking away my life. You ruin Zack's, Lightning's, Barret's, Marlene's, and Denzel's. Marlene is only five. Can you imagine the only sister or mother figure she has ever known gets taken away from her so suddenly. What if they avenge me? What will happen to you?" I said. "Oh and what about Denzel? I take care of him too. He is only starting to be a teenager. HE loses me he won't know what to do."

She started to lower the gun. She shook her head. "No I am not going to kill you." She said. Then what she did next no one expected. She shot me in the stomach. I collapsed back into Zac's arms as he lowered me to the floor. I could here Marlene and Denzel run downstairs. "Oh my God! Tifa!" Lightning screamed and she was sobbing. "This is all my fault." Zack kept muttering. I couldn't manage to say that it wasn't to tell him it was my fault. I never truly understood what people meant when they told me I was too strong for my own good. Now I get it. Marlene was crying in her dad's arms. Denzel just stood there in shock silently crying. Cloud was calling nine-one-one. Zack put pressure on my stomach. It hurt like a motherfucker. I don't know where Aerith went she must of run off after she pulled the trigger. I suddenly blacked out.

Lightning's POV

There was so much blood. I told Cloud to call the ambulance and police. Zack laid Tifa out on the ground and put pressure to the extremely bloody wound. HE kept saying it was his fault. In a sense it was, but I knew Tifa would want me to say it wasn't. "Zack, it isn't your fault stop blaming yourself. Aerith is a psycho bitch." HE nodded but I saw tears silently fall down his face. Barret was holding MArlene as she cried. It looked like he was crying too. HE told Denzel to go over to him. Denzel walked over to him and hugged him as all three of them cried. "Tifa stay with us. Stay with us." I kept saying over and over again. Her eyes closed. "No! Tifa! Stay with us! Don't die on me dammit!" I screamed. Cloud came over to me and pulled me to him. "No she needs me!" "That ambulance is here they will tkae care of her. We will follow them to the hospital." Cloud said. "I need to ride with her!" "No Zack will. HE will take care of her. The paramedics know what they are doing." I nodded.

"I should stay here with MArlene and Denzel we will visit in the morning. If she wakes up please tell her that." Barret said. "No I want to go." Denzel said. Barret nodded. "Do mind taking him?" "Of course not!" I said. He smiled. "Thank you." Cloud, Denzel and I got into Cloud's car and we drove to the hospital. I hope she is alright. If not Aerith is dead


End file.
